A Night To Never Forget
by loveswriting
Summary: Christmas Joy Curtis is the Curtis brothers’ sister. She isn’t physically tough. She isn't emotionally weak. Christmas Curtis is just an average girl, who falls in love with the last boy her brothers wanted her with.


A/n: I don't own the Outsiders character, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

It was a warm autumn night with a little breeze. I was walking home from work when I just had this feeling that someone needed me. I turned to my two best friends, Katie and Mallory, "Hey I have to go," I said as I slowly jogged away.

I heard them yell alright and later, but as soon as I turned the corner I was in a run to get somewhere. I wasn't exactly sure where, but I knew I had to get somewhere. I was just running past Johnny's house when I saw everyone in the gang at the lot. I slowed my run to a jog as I crossed the street.

"Hey guys what's the matter," I asked them as I looked over the group. Steve was complaining about his nose while Two-bit just made a bunch of wise cracks about how it was at him. I chuckled slightly at him and turned my attention to my brothers. I saw that Pony was holding Soda's handkerchief to his throat.

I walked over to my little brother, and pushed the red stained white cloth out of my way. Sure enough Pony had a little cut just along his chin and neck. "Hmm pretty tuff looking little brother." Pony looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Really," I nodded my head at him.

"Betcha any girl will be want to go out with ya now," I joked with him. Pony rolled his eyes at me while Soda splurged on with my story. I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I looked over at Dally.

"See you go out of the cooler," I told him coldly.

"Yep got out for good behavior," Dally said to me coolly as he lit a cigarette.

"Uh you good behavior, yea right probably just need room for an even dumber hood," I said. Dally made a move toward me, but Darry got in between.

"Alright Dally she didn't mean it, you know Christmas she just likes to rattle your chains," Dally glared at me and took a step back and started talking with Johnny. Darry turned on me.

"And you little missy need to stop getting anymore mouthier, cause one day you are gonna mouth off to a guy like Tim Shepard and I won't be there to protect you," I put my hand up to my forehead and sighed all dramatically like you see those girls in those movies.

"How will I live with out my big strong brother as my protector," Two-bit laughed and I giggled along with him. Darry sighed at me and told me that I was impossible.

"Impossible not to fall in love with my beauty," I joked. Soda came up behind me and leaned on me.

"Sorry sister I think I am the one who got all the good looking genes," I glared at my older twin brother. I shrugged Soda off and walked into the middle of the rode.

"Now big brother do your really think you could pull 'it' off in this skirt and walking like this," I asked him as I did a girl walk down the middle of the rode. I only did this walking when my friends and I want to torture some guys.

Two-bit made some cat calls at me. I walked back to the group and leaned against Soda. "Now you try doing that in a skirt," I told him.

"Alright you win almighty little sister," I chuckled at my brother and leaned against him for a while. Pony was asking Dally about his ring. Apparently Sylvia cheated on him again. 'No surprise there,' I thought.

"Hey anyone wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night. I need some action,"

"Johnny and I will if it's ok with Darry," I looked at Darry he sighed and nodded his head at Pony.

"Just be in by curfew," Pony nodded his head and went back to talking too little ole Johnny.

"What about you Soda, Steve?"

"Naw man So and I have dates with Evie and Sandy to the football game," Steve said who glared down at Pony and gave me a hard look. Pony just kinda moved a little away from Steve while I just bat my eyes at the guy.

"I might catch up with you if I'm not to drunk," Two-bit said. Darry turned down like always saying that he need to work or something like that. I don't see how you can roof houses in the dark, but I just let it slide. Everyone started to talk about something else.

"Hey don't you wanna know what I am gonna do tomorrow night?" I asked them and I just head a very loud no. I stepped back a little from surprise.

"Fine then you want here about how I was thinking of losing my virginity to Tim Shepard," I joked at them before turning my back to the group and heading home to fix dinner. I heard a big 'what' from everyone and some of the guys telling me to come back.

"Nope you didn't want to here about it then that is just fine with me," I yelled back to them not turning back.

I entered into my house and sighed before throwing my jacket and purse on the couch. I went into the kitchen and started to pull out pots and pans to cook dinner. I decided that I was in the mood for Italian and started to cook spaghetti with garlic bread and marinara sauce for the noodles and the bread.

I popped in the buttered garlic bread in the oven and started to put the sticks of noodles into the boiling water. I went over to the radio turned it on and found myself listening to the doors 'Back Door Man'. I smiled at this and started to rock my feet to the music as I cooked. I stirred the noodles and then the marinara sauce.

I continued to do this for a while. The timer for the bread went off and I stopped my stirring and pulled out the bread burning myself in the process because my brothers came bounding through the door scaring the death out of me.

I yelled in pain and the bread almost fell to the floor but I quickly grabbed it with the oven mitten and put it on the counter. I looked down at the red streak that was on the back of my hand. My brothers' came running over to me. Darry looked at my hand and saw the red streak.

"You ok Christy Joy," I tear fell down my face from the pain.

"Um no I burnt my hand, but yes I will live," Soda handed me a hand towel with ice in it. I put it on my red mark and thanked Soda. I looked over my two older brothers to see that Pony was putting the sauce and bread along with a bowl of spaghetti on the dinning room table. I grinned at Pony and started to help him with setting the table. Soda turned off the music and went into the dining room to help.

When everything looked nice and done, we took our seats and started eating. It was the first night in a long time that it was just us four. It was nice. I looked over at my brothers and saw them inhale the food. I rolled my eyes and ate my food.

Dinner was finished fast and Pony and Soda did the dishes while I started on the laundry. My Dingo uniform need to be washed badly for it smelled of fried foods and smoke. I threw mine and Soda's uniform in the wash with some of Pony's things. I usually do Darry's clothes first because his usually is the dirtiest and he needs his clothes fast then the rest of it. I took a basket of Darry's things in to the living room and seat the basket on the floor.

I then took my seat at the couch and was laughing at something Mickey did on TV when Tim Shepard came bounding in. Darry and I just looked at him for a second. "Um I need to borrow your couch tonight is that cool," Tim asked. Darry nodded his head at him. I quickly moved over for him. Our gang doesn't usually hang out with Tim, but Darry always has the couch opened up for anyone, just so they don't do anything stupid at night.

I looked at Tim and saw that his lip was busted, his upper left eyebrow was bloody, and his knuckles were bleeding. I abandoned Darryl's laundry and went into the bathroom to get the first aid stopping in the kitchen to grab a hand towel with some ice in it. I went back into the living room and took a seat in front of Tim sitting on the coffee table.

I handed him the towel of ice and started to pull out some first aid kit. "What are you doing?" Tim asked me as I started to wipe off his knuckle, most of the blood was someone else thankfully. He only had a little bit in his right knuckle.

"I am cleaning you up, so you don't get any blood on my couch or any infections," I told him. Tim just looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"Do you want me to do it or would you rather Darry did it," I asked him. Tim didn't say anything he just looked at Darry for a second before back at me. I looked back at Darry and he nodded his head as the go a head. I took the peroxide and poor a little on a cotton ball. I then dabbed the knuckle cut. It bubbled pretty badly, but Tim didn't do anything he just let me work away. I wrapped it up in a little bit of gauss.

"Just leave that on there until its tomorrow night and you can take it off. When it is scabbed over just wash your hand when ever you can. Ok now I need you to lean forward so I can take car of the cut near your eye," Tim still didn't say anything and slowly moved forward to me so I could work on his eye. I took the a clean cotton ball and pored some peroxide on the little fluffy ball. I dabbed at Tim's eye and blew on the wound for the one's on the face hurt just a little more then most. I did this about two more times before; I put some antibiotics cream on and then a small band-aid.

I was done and slapped my hands on my knees and sighed. "All done now you are probably hungry so let me see if I can get you plate of spaghetti," I got up from my spot on the coffee table grabbed the first-aid kit and put it I the bathroom cabinet. I then went into the kitchen and looked for some tub-a-wear with tonight's food. I found it and pulled it out of the old refrigerator. I put the noodles and sauce and a clean plate with two loafs of garlic bread. I put it in the microwave and nuked it for a minute or so, taking the bread out thirty seconds in.

I grabbed the warm plate of food set it on the counter as I grabbed him one of Two-bit's beer and a fork and spoon I also brought along two aspirins. I set the utensils on the plate and grabbed it with grace and gave him the beer, pills, and plate of food. I smiled at him and then went back to my laundry.

Darry stayed up with me for a little longer while Soda and Pony went to bed. I was doing the last shirt when Darry said he was gonna hit the hay.

"Alright here take your clothes then," I handed Darry his nicely folded shirts, pants, underwear, and socks.

"Thanks Christmas night," I nodded my head and went to the laundry room and quickly folded Pony's laundry, and ironed Soda's shirt, I hung it up on a wire hanger. I then did my ugly yellow uniform. I hung it up on a wire hanger. I put Pony's clothes in the basket and laid the iron things over it.

I stopped at my room which used to be Pony old room. When Mom and Dad died Darry moved into their old room and I moved into Pony's and Pony moved into mine with Soda. The room was kinda small, but I was just fine with it. It did its purpose.

I put my uniform up in the closest and then left my room and went to the boys' room. I hung Soda's stuff up in the closet and then put Pony's away into the drawers. I left the basket in the room for the guys to put their dirty clothes into.

I said good night to my brothers and went back into the living room to see that Tim was fast asleep. I looked at him and he didn't seem that tough for a guy with such a bad reputation, don't get me wrong. I have seen Tim fight and man would I never want to be on the other end of his fist. I think he only has that reputation because he has to be cold to take care of his little siblings. Sure Tim still has his mom, but she was just a worthless whore.

I am thankful that Darry didn't become so hard and cold like Tim, of course Pony disagrees but he is just too young to understand as it is. I grabbed a blanket from underneath the side table and covered up Tim. I turned off the TV and light in the living room grabbing the empty beer and plate as I did. I quickly cleaned the plate and utensils off and put them up in their proper place.

I threw the beer bottle away and with one good look around I went to bed. I was lying in my bed which was adjacent to Soda's room when I started to hear them talking. I listened to the muffled sounds for a little while when I started to think about everyone in the gang.

Darry the oldest one of us all had to give up his dream of college, to work and take care of us. I admired Darry for that. Darry could have sent us of and let the state have us but he fought for us and one. I remember how for three months after Mom and Dad died you would find law books everywhere in the house. Darry is a great brother is just looking out for us.

Two-bit is an eighteen year old boy who is a junior in high school. He is a wise cracker and I loved him for it. Darry gets mad cause Two-bit has rubbed off on me and gotten me very mouthy. Two-bits really name is Keith, but no one calls him that not even the teachers.

Dally is the ass of the group. He and I don't get along very much, but I know if I needed Dally that he would help me. I would help him to, you have no idea how many times I have had to clean up his wounds and such. Dally is from New York and that is why he gets in so many fights, so he says. I think its because he likes looking for trouble.

Steve is a cool dude, we aren't always the best of pals but I can say that I can be around him. Which is more then I can say for Pony. I don't know why but those two just don't get along what so ever. Steve does try however in school. Steve told me one time that he wanted to own his own gas station. I usually help Steve out in his school work. We are in the same grade after all. Juniors just like dear old Two-bit.

Soda ismy twin and older brother by just two minute, and he never let me forget. I have learned to ignore the charming good looking boy. Soda and I don't look much alike I have brown eyes while he was golden green one. He has dark short grease brown hair, and I have dirty blonde hair that is curly and goes two inches passed my shoulders. Soda is five-nine and I am just a short five-five. Soda can get drunk off of just life and rarely drinks. I drink sometimes, but never get totally wasted like Two-bit. Soda is kinda skinny with muscle and his entire baby fat his gone. I still have my baby fat and am just a little on the chubby side, but I don't care.

Pony is the baby of the family and just recently turned fourteen. Pony is a dreamer and has dark hair just like all my other brothers. Pony too his taller then me by two inches. Pony hangs mostly out with Johnny and helps him out on his home work. Pony is a smart boy and gets A's. I get mostly B's with a few A's.

Johnny is the quiet boy and is like a cute little lost dog. I don't talk often with Johnny, but his parents beat him and he usually hangs out either at our house or Two-bit's house. Two-bit and Dally are like big brothers to Johnny. Johnny is jumpier the he used to be cause I he got beat up by a bunch of Socs a while a back. He gave us all quiet a fright.

But I love the gang and I don't think our family could have made it with out the help of all of them and Two-bit's lovely mom.


End file.
